3 Holidays
by WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: Following our two favourite people on 'yes you guessed it' 3 holidays...
1. The One with the Case

"I don't see why we have to be crawling to follow this guy, Sherlock," Molly hissed silently as she led the way through the bushes.

"We need to be close to him to hear what he's saying, Molly, and I don't exactly think we'd be able to get that close if we weren't doing it this way." Sherlock replied.

"Fine, but you're paying for a new pair of trousers. YOU, not Mycroft, get it."

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes, trying (and failing) to divert his gaze from Molly's arse.

The two had been away from London for a week, chasing after a thief who'd stolen a painting from Tate Modern Museum in London. The painting had been on loan from a private collection, and it had been the owner who'd contacted Sherlock.

The painting – 'Nude, Green Leaves and Bust' painted by Pablo Picasso was worth an estimated £75.7m and the owner was very eager to have it returned to his possession.

The man they were currently following was not a suspect, but he was deep in the illegal selling of expensive art, and they suspected the thief might contact him to sell the painting. Molly had argued that they should check out be the descendant of Paul Rosenberg – a man desperately in need of money. Paul was a friend of Picasso who'd brought the artwork, only to have it stolen during the Nazi invasion of France during the Second World had been many fights throughout the years by Paul's family who said that the picture belonged to them, and had been through many courtrooms to try and get it back.

It wasn't exactly a surprise to Molly however when Sherlock had decided that he was right, and had followed his idea as soon as they'd gotten to Ireland.

Molly grunted in annoyance when her knee landed on a thorny branch, the blasted plant poking a hole not only through her trousers but also her skin.

Sherlock had the audacity to shush her when she expressed her discomfort, and it earned him a deathly glare from the small, but strong (as he'd already had the pleasure of learning when she slapped him three times) pathologist.

"This isn't working, Sherlock; he's still too far away. We're never going to be able to hear what he's saying."

"You're right."

Molly raised an eyebrow, a bit suspicious that he'd agreed with her as quickly as he had, but she followed the consulting detective as he rose and walked out of the bushes, much to the surprise of the man they were following.

Sherlock gave the man a wink before turning to face Molly, and before she could react Sherlock's lips were slanted over hers in a passionate kiss that stole her breath away.

The man – Angus – as was his name, stared at the two people snogging with wide eyes, but slowly raised the phone to his ear, and continued his conversation. Sherlock chuckled when he noticed the slight colouration of Molly's cheeks as the kiss kept going and Sherlock's tongue brushed her lips begging for entrance.

The kiss stopped as abruptly as it had started, and all of a sudden Molly found herself dragged along behind a grumbling Sherlock.

"What?"

"Didn't you listen Molly? He's not involved."

"Well I'm sorry I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that you were kissing me."

"It got us close enough to listen in on him, and it's not like you didn't want to."

Sherlock immediately knew that he'd said something wrong when he turned to look at Molly.

"Just because I wanted to kiss you Sherlock doesn't mean you have any right to do so without asking for my consent. And I can tell you one thing, I certainly don't want to again." She hissed before walking away as quickly as her small legs could carry her.

Sherlock followed her slowly, keeping his distance so she could cool down before he told her the kiss hadn't entirely been because it would get them close; but because he'd wanted to as well.

A smile spread on his lips when he imagined kissing her again, sure that he'd calm her down enough with his proclamation of love that she'd let him touch his lips to hers once more – although preferably many times more.

"What are you smiling like that about?" She asked, disrupting Sherlock's train of thought.

"Have you calmed down?"

"Please Molly" Sherlock started when he saw that she was about to reprimand him again.

"Fine."

"I was smiling because I was thinking about kissing you again."

"You do realise I told you I don't want to kiss you again, don't you?"

"I do yes, but I figured you'd change your mind."

"And what would make me do that?"

"Oh I don't know. Me telling you that I'm in love with you... that might be a start at least."

Sherlock smirked when Molly's eyes widened slowly as she took in what he'd just said.

"Shall I tell you again, or can I kiss you now?" Sherlock asked when he became tired of waiting for Molly to say something.

"I don't know, can you?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes but stepped closer to Molly, raising a hand to her cheek and pulling her in for a soft kiss, full of promises.


	2. The One with the Weekend Away

"It's beautiful here" Molly said as she stood on the porch of the small cottage they'd rented for the weekend, the view of the sea and cliffs a calming background to their small getaway.

"Mmm," Sherlock replied his gaze caught in the soft smile on Molly's face "it is."

"Are you cold?"

"A bit, but it is February, not exactly the warmest month is it?"

"No, but I can say I mind... the cold does allow me to do this." He replied as he walked to her side. Molly sighed as Sherlock put his arms around her, dropping her head to his chest and taking the warmth he was so freely giving to her.

"We should go to bed, I have a few things planned for tomorrow" Sherlock muttered with his chin resting on top of Molly's head.

Molly took one last look at the gorgeous view before accepting Sherlock's hand, and followed him through the cottage to the bedroom.

oOoOo

Molly woke to the smell of bacon and the sound of someone humming the theme song to The Lord of the Ring's – a favourite melody of hers.

"Good morning." Sherlock said, walking through the door with a wonderfully stocked tray.

"Good morning to you too... bacon and scrambled eggs, whatever did I do to deserve that?"

"Loved me even when I was an arse... i'd say that accounts for several years of bacon and scrambled eggs."

"I think I'd have to agree."

Sherlock smiled and bent down over the bed to lay a kiss on her forehead, gently placing the tray on his side of the bed.

Molly had her mouth full of eggs before Sherlock had the chance to join her on the bed, and he chuckled when she gave a crooked smile, trying to at least look guilty for starting without waiting for him.

"Hungry, were you?"

"Absolutely starving" Molly replied as she tried to chew through a nice crispy piece of bacon.

They ate in silence – if you could count Molly's moans of appreciation silence – for the rest of the meal, and when they were done they did the dishes so the kitchen was once again in pristine condition.

oOoOo

"Soo, where are we going?"

"You'll see… it's a surprise."

Molly shook her head and rolled her eyes. Sherlock had been very secretive; she didn't even know exactly where they were, since she'd practically been taken hostage when leaving St. Barts two days ago. She'd relaxed when she'd realised it was Sherlock, but that hadn't prevented her from punching his shoulder for scaring the hell out of her.

He'd even gone as far as to blindfold her after about an hour in the car.

"Before I forget."

Sherlock handed over his blue scarf, indicating that Molly would once again be blindfolded.

"Don't worry, the drive isn't long this time" Sherlock said before planting a soft kiss on Molly's lips.

He led her to her side of the car and helped her get through the door without bumping her head on anything, before getting into the driver seat and getting them on their merry way.

oOoOo

"Ah, we're here."

Molly was shocked out of her slumber but the excitement in Sherlock's voice, and before she could reply the blindfold was ripped off.

"Stonehenge" she smiled "'I've always wanted to come here, did you know my father asked my mum to marry her here?"

Sherlock only gave her a smile in reply, jumping out of his side of the car.

"Did you know that there's a myth that says no one gets the same number when counting the stones?" Molly asked when they reached the outer layer.

"Some also think the stones have healing powers, it's quite interesting." She continued, turning her head to get a look at it all.

"What?" She asked when she saw Sherlock watching her.

"How long have we been together?"

"Oh... uhm about a year and a half, why?"

"Would you say it's appropriate to ask a woman for her hand in marriage if you'd been together for a year and a half?" Sherlock asked, ignoring Molly's question.

"I… I suppose so."

"Good."

Molly hadn't registered that Sherlock had pulled her into the middle of the circle, and when he fell to his knee the other visitors disappeared around them as she focused completely on Sherlock.

"I told you this morning that loving me even though I've been an arse to you for longer than I can remember accounted for several years of bacon and scrambled eggs. This is me committing to that promise Molly. Will you please marry me?"

Molly was trying – unsuccessfully – to blink away the tears falling down her cheeks. All she could do was nod to let a rather nervous looking Sherlock know that her answer was yes, would always be, yes.

The people around them might have clapped, but neither of the two noticed when their lips met.

"You told me the story when we first met, the one about your parent's." Sherlock mumbled against her lips as they parted for air.

"That's why we had to go away for Valentine's Day. Really, I should have guessed."

"I'm glad you didn't."


	3. The One with the Honeymoon

"Oh, I'm never going to eat that much food ever again." Molly moaned when they'd finally gotten inside the car.

Sherlock gave a chuckle as he took her hand in his, softly placing a kiss upon the ring now forever where it should be, on Molly's finger.

"You did attack that cake with a certain deal of enthusiasm."

"Well it was a very good cake, Sherlock."

"It was, yes."

Molly leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, enjoying the silence. It wasn't that she didn't love their family and friends, but like Sherlock – when he wasn't making a deduction – she preferred to be just the two of them.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"No idea. Mycroft set it all up."

Molly gave a small hum, knowing that if Mycroft had set it up they were likely going on a trip around the world – the man did have a knack of overdoing things, especially when it came to Sherlock and her.

oOoOo

The airport was a busy place, but the driver led them into a private lounge where they would spend the small amount of time until their – also private – jet would be ready for takeoff.

It didn't take long before a very smartly dressed young man walked through the door to announce that their flight was ready. They followed him where he led them as they had done the driver only moments earlier.

"Wait."

Molly turned to look at Sherlock who was behind her, looking at him with a brow raised in question, her foot not quite having landed on the first step of the stairs that led to the opening of the plane.

Sherlock gave her a wicked grin, grabbing her hands and throwing them around his neck.

"Tradition isn't it?" He said, lifting her up so he could carry her up the steps and through the door.

Molly rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the blush so profusely covering her cheeks. She looked down at the young man who'd led them to the jet, and giggled when he gave her a small wink.

"So Mrs. Hooper-Holmes, are you happy?"

"Ridiculously Mr. Holmes."

"Even more so if you'd kiss me again."

"I believe that can be arranged, wife."

He leaned down over her seat to mould his lips against hers, pulling sweet breathy sighs from her mouth as he poured every single one of his feeling for her into the touch of their lips.

"I'll be out in the cabin with the captain." A stewardess announced as she walked into the plane.

"The door is soundproof" she added as an afterthought, before giving the couple a soft smile and leaving through the door to the cabin where the captain was already seated.

"Mmm, very convenient" Sherlock muttered when they finally parted.

He took his seat opposite from her, securing his seatbelt with a smile, before placing his hands underneath his chin and closing his eyes.

Molly took a moment to just stare dreamily at him – her husband – a word she'd never thought she'd ever be able to call him. Then again, she'd never dreamt she'd call him her boyfriend or fiancé, but she had – the former had been much to his disgruntlement, so she'd usually called him that only in her head.

The plane took off and Molly closed her eyes as well, she'd never been much for flying, but closing her eyes and focusing on her breath always helped her relax.

She squeaked when Sherlock's lips was suddenly on hers like they'd never parted.

"Sherlock... wha" she stuttered breathlessly.

"Had to wait until we were at least a mile over ground didn't I?"

He'd loosened her seatbelt and pulled her with him to his own seat where he motioned her to sit on his lap, her legs spread over his.

Sherlock lead a path with his lips down her neck and collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he coaxed her shirt slowly off of her body.

Molly moaned as he grabbed her arse roughly, grinding her against the substantial bulge in his trousers.

Sherlock moved them to the carpeted floor, his shirt and her bra quickly disposed of.

He latched his mouth to one nipple, and twirled the other between his talented fingers. Molly arched her back off of the floor, pushing her breasts further into his delicate touch.

"Ooh... oh Sherlock."

Molly trailed her hands down the expanse of Sherlock's back, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving underneath her touch. He growled when she grabbed his butt digging her nails into the fabric of his trousers.

They scrambled to get the rest of their clothes off, both eager to once again be joined as one, like they'd been so many times.

Sherlock would always be surprised that even though sex was – in his mind - a rather repetitive act, not one time with Molly was the same. He'd never tire of watching her cheeks redden as their kisses deepened, never tire of feeling her move beneath him; never tire of hearing her soft moans of pleasure.

Their clothes finally abandoned next to them, Sherlock moved back over Molly's petite frame, leaving a wet path with his tongue down her body. First her breasts got some attention, both licked into pebbled peaks. He then swirled it around her navel, tracing down to her clit. He sucked on it, revelling in the loud sigh Molly gave as he continued to nip and suck at her center.

Molly pulled his hair and dragged her nails over his scalp, making Sherlock's cock ache to be buried inside of her.

He buried the need for the time being as he pushed a finger inside of Molly's cunt, pulling another deep moan from her sweet lips.

He crooked his finger inside of her and pulled it out again, joining it with a second before pushing back into her.

Molly started shaking as his mouth and fingers worked her body into a tensely coiled string ready to break with the strain. He smirked against her clit when he felt her body shattering into a thousand pieces underneath him, licking her through the aftermath of her orgasm.

She bit her lip coyly when he raised his head, his hair all tousled from her rough treatment of it, and his mouth and chin glistening with her juices. It drove Molly wild to see him so desperate for her, so ready to pounce on her like a hunter on his prey.

She dragged him up her body by his hair, biting his luscious lip before sucking it into her mouth. He groaned and pressed himself down on her. Letting her know that he was ready and wanting for her, that if she were to try and suck his cock into her sweet warm mouth, he'd be done before he'd even begun.

Molly pumped her hand up and down his length a few times before leading it to her entrance, locking her eyes with Sherlock as he _finally_ pushed himself deeply inside of her wetness.

His eyes rolled back in his head with an animalistic growl when he was all the way in; led on by Molly's insistent nails once more digging into his arse.

"God dammit Molly... you feel... you feel so good, so warm, so wet... can't get enough of you."

Molly sucked his earlobe into her mouth as he started moving, his hips working on overload as he pumped his prick in and out of her with a soon punishing pace.

Molly curled her legs around his waist, hooking her feet together just above his wonderful backside, changing the position so his cock was hitting just right inside of her.

Sherlock moved a hand between their bodies, soon swirling and pinching her clit to lead her into completion with him.

Molly cried out Sherlock's name as she felt her second orgasm exploding through her body, Sherlock's cock pulsing deeply inside of her as he joined her in a shared orgasmic high with a shout of her name.

He was panting as he placed his head on her chest, catching his breath and trying to sort his mind back into order. Molly's fingers carded through his sweat soaked curls, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing into somewhat normalcy.

After a little while Molly gave noise to a giggle, causing Sherlock to raise his head and look at her with furrowed brows.

"I can't believe you actually waited until we were over a mile above ground to pounce on me."

Sherlock chuckled in reply, kissing her swollen lips.

"Don't think that this will get you off from celebrating our wedding night, or carrying me over the threshold of wherever we're staying."

"I never would have counted on that, and really Molly, there's no way I'm _not_ going to fuck you again... repeatedly, whenever I get the chance."

"Well that's good to know, darling."

They stayed on the floor of the plane - with Sherlock's coat covering their cooling bodies, - until it started its path back to solid ground.

And when the plane landed Sherlock took Molly's hand and dragged her willingly into their new married life together.

* * *

 **This ends this small story, I have another 3 chapter one on AO3 I might just be posting here as well... If you should wish ^^**


End file.
